1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to junk metal compactors and in particular to those designed for the compaction of vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of compactor for vehicles has a flat frame supporting a plurality of upstanding members. Several of the upstanding members support a pair of opposed doors which pivot toward and, when closed, parallel the frame to sequentially crush segments of the vehicle as it is advanced through the compactor. To manipulate each door a two-part linkage, connected by an elbow pin, has one of its ends secured to the door. The other end of the linkage is pivotally mounted by several other upstanding members, the pivot axis being supported substantially above the frame and above the pivot axis for the corresponding door. Each door is raised and lowered by a hydraulic cylinder having one end supported by still other upstanding members, the other end of the cylinder connected to the linkage elbow pin. Accordingly, actuating the hydraulic cylinders manipulates the linkages to, in turn, drive the doors for opening and closing.
One drawback of the type of compactor described above is that the linkages are supported at the ends of the upstanding members which are relatively distant to the frame. Accordingly the upstanding members must be large or additional supporting means are required to prevent these members from deforming under the forces imposed upon the linkage during compaction. This adds not only additional weight but also cost to the device.
Another drawback is that the doors, linkages and hydraulic cylinders all require independent, pivotal supports. Again, this increases the weight and cost of the device.
Another problem with prior compactors, including the type described above, relates to the means by which the vehicle is advanced through the device. Typically a winch line, supported in front of the device by a pulley secured to a stake in the ground, is attached to the front of the vehicle to pull it through the device for compaction. The disposition of the pulley in front of the device enables the entire vehicle to be pulled therethrough. However, during advancement of the vehicle, the compactor tends to walk toward the stake. Eventually the space between the stake and device becomes such that one or the other must be repositioned. Accordingly, constant supervision is required and time is wasted during repositioning.
Still another drawback found in the compactors of the prior art, is that manual operation is required to repeatedly compact a segment of the vehicle and advance a new segment into the device for compaction. Manual operation is time consuming and costly.
Yet still another drawback is that many prior art. compactors are not easily portable from one location to another. Often the weight of a compactor necessitates the use of a large flatbed trailer. In turn, apparatus must be provided to lift the compactor onto the trailer. These are contributing factors to the cost of compactor operation.